


Last One

by Jjongie04



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjongie04/pseuds/Jjongie04
Summary: Jaehwan is tired of his brother and friends keep setting him up with someone.He just wants them to leave him alone.His brother begs and says that this will the last one.Will it?





	Last One

“Can you guys stop setting me up with some random guys?” Jaehwan huffs and pouts. To be honest, you can’t blame him for being grumpy. His friends have been nonstop recommending some guys to him previously and he is tired of it. Of cause he knows that they just want the best for him. Yet, what can he do when none of them actually able to capture his attention?

“Jaehwan hyung. You have been solo for a super long time. you need someone by your side.” Wonshik says, smiling softly as his boyfriend, Hongbin is making him some tea.

Jaehwan sighs and says “Why am I always surrounded by these love birds? Even Taekwoon hyung betrayed me and get a boyfriend way faster than I thought.”

Wonshik laughs at the eldest’s outburst, “because you are too picky.. how many guys we have been setting up for you? I think there is more than 10.. Seriously, don’t be too picky” he adds, hand reaching out to take the cup of tea from his boyfriend.

Jaehwan hisses, “I hope it burns your tongue”.

Hongbin hits the back of Wonshik’s head, “Hyung deserves a better guy. Don’t judge him you idiot” he adds.

“Awwww…. As what I expect from my own brother, Hongbin knows me the best” Jaehwan says, smiling childishly at his brother.

Hongbin smiles and walks over to hug his older brother. He knows he shouldn’t force Jaehwan to get a boyfriend but he really thinks that his brother need to be in a relationship, to have someone to take care of him, accompanies him. Since young, Jaehwan has been responsible  to take care of him since their parents are working oversea. The elder always places Hongbin as his priority, always make sure that the younger is showered with love and care when growing up. He cherishes his hyung a lot and he just want his brother to have a happy ending as well, seeing that Jaehwan has been nonstop working after graduated from university, just to sustain both of their living expenses. What he appreciates the most is when the elder willing to even work as part-time and all just to buy him the camera that he wanted when he was in university.

“Hyung. Just go for this one last time. Please?” Hongbin pleads. Jaehwan sighs, he knows he can’t and will not reject his baby brother’s request.

Jaehwan sighs, hugging his brother, and nods, “Last one, promise?”

Hongbin nods, “Yes. Last one. Thank you hyung” he says and pecks his brother’s forehead lightly.

Wonshik smiles at the siblings. The siblings can be arguing like little kids, playing like best friends, sweet like a couple. Sometimes, he even finds himself feeling jealous of Jaehwan. Yet, he knows that he can’t judge them, given that the bond between the siblings is so strong that Hongbin even said once that he will definitely choose Jaehwan over Wonshik at desperate time if needed.

\------- D-Day -------

Jaehwan smiles at his reflection in the mirror. He knows that himself is not a fashionista but he tries his best to look as decent as possible. Who knows the guy will the right one?

“Come in” he replies softly when he hears someone knocks the door of his bedroom.

“Hyung, you look good” Hongbin compliments and walks closer to his brother. The younger then reaches out to take the scarf which hanging beside the mirror.

“Its cold. Wear your scarf” he says, hands already moving to secure the scarf nicely on his brother. Hongbin smiles softly, his brother might be strong in people’s eyes, as he able to take care of Hongbin since young age, responsible and independent. However, in Hongbin’s eyes, Jaehwan is his precious brother, he knows the elder well enough that the elder is actually not as strong as he seems.

“Thank you” Jaehwan says softly, tapping his brother’s nose.

“The guy is Wonshik’s friend. The name is Sanghyuk, he is tall, even taller than Wonshik” Hongbin starts sharing some information with his brother as they walks down from the stairs.

“Are you not coming with me?” Jaehwan asks curiously since Hongbin always will go with him or at least drop him at the said place.

“No. Wonshik needs some help at his studio so I have to go there” Hongbin replies and the elder nods.

“See you tonight” Jaehwan says with a soft smile.

“Good luck. I hope he is the right one” Hongbin says, hugging his brother lightly before his brother leaves.

Jaehwan walks down the street, humming some random songs that he hears the other day from the radio. The wind blows lightly and Jaehwan finds himself hiding most of his face with the scarf. He smiles lightly as he remembers how his brother actually worries about him and fix the scarf for him.

“It’s here” Jaehwan thinks as he is now standing in front of the said café. He sighs, he feels like just run away and leave the Sanghyuk guy alone. Its not that he is against the idea but he has been meeting different types of guys previously and always end up disappointed.

With a sigh, he steps into the café. The moment he steps into the place, a smile forms immediately as the café is really cosy and gives off a comfortable vibe. He then looks around, trying to spot the Sanghyuk guy as Hongbin has texted him earlier that Sanghyuk has reached the café.

He pouts, as he can’t spot any guy sitting alone in his vision. He then walks to the other side of the café. He looks around and finally spots a guy who is sitting alone beside the window. The guy looks good, far too good in compare to what he expects. For the first time, he actually looks forward to meet the guy.

Wishing that the good looking guy is Sanghyuk, he walks towards the table with courage. Within a minute, he is already standing in front of the table and the said guy looks up with curiousity.

Taking a deep breath, he asks softly, “Excuse me. Are you Sanghyuk?”

The guy smiles immediately and asks “Yes, I am. So you are Jaehwan?”.  Jaehwan nods and takes a seat opposite Sanghyuk.

“I’m sorry for dragging you into this. Wonshik and Hongbin are being nosy sometimes” Jaehwan apologizes with a soft smile.

Sanghyuk shakes his head and says “No. I should be thankful as I am able to meet someone who is so adorable”

Jaehwan only blushes at the statement and Sanghyuk chuckles at his cuteness.

“Let’s.. Let’s order for drinks” Jaehwan stutters.

While waiting for their drinks to arrive, they exchange some information about themselves.

“So you are elder? Wow.. You are too cute for me to believe that” Sanghyuk exclaims.

“Shut up.. I’m not..” Jaehwan whines and pouts. For the first time, Jaehwan feels comfortable during a meeting although it’s the first time they meet each other. Sanghyuk gives off a vibe that Jaehwan feels like he can just relax and be his true self in front of the other.

After having dinner together, Sanghyuk offers to walk Jaehwan home in which the elder accepts immediately.

“You know, Wonshik hyung told me that I will be meeting a cute guy. I thought he is joking until I see you in the café just now” Sanghyuk says, in which Jaehwan just hits his arm lightly in return.

Despite Jaehwan hiding his face behind the scarf, the dim street light, Sanghyuk swears that he able to see blush on Jaehwan’s face.

“We are here” Jaehwan announces after they walk for 15 minutes. Sanghyuk sighs softly, the walk is too short for him. He wants to spend more time with the elder but there is always second time. Although he not sure about the elder’s feeling, he knows that for sure he already likes Jaehwan more than he expected before the meeting.

“You will say yes for our second date right?” Sanghyuk asks with a smile and Jaehwan nods shyly.

Sanghyuk laughs and steps closer, holds Jaehwan’s hand softly in his.

“You are so cute.” Sanghyuk says. With some courage, the younger leans down a bit to peck the elder’s forehead.

“You…” Jaehwan is surprised at the younger’s action. Yet, he can’t find himself to feel angry about it. He even feels that his heart skips a beat at the action. Sanghyuk is so gentle, yet he can feel that the younger is actually courage and confident.

With a promise that they will go for dinner date a week later, Sanghyuk leaves after seeing Jaehwan enters the house safely.

Hongbin looks up from his phone when he hears someone enters the house.                               

“Hyung!! It’s the first time that you meet someone for so long. You usually will make it short and come back as soon as possible” Hongbin rants and runs to his brother.

Jaehwan remains silent as he is still in the dazed mood. “Wait. Are you blushing?” Hongbin says when he looks at this brother closely.

“Bin ah… I think he is the one” Jaehwan says softly while blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> There goes my first post!!!! Its also posted in Asianfanfic. hehehe  
> What do you think about it?


End file.
